El nuevo Trío Misterio
by Maraviri
Summary: Los gemelos misterio han crecido y decidido viajar por el mundo resolviendo misterios siguiendo los pasos de sus tíos, ahora con un nuevo amigo y un mundo de posibilidades para descubrir quien sabe lo que puede pasar. Una serie de one-shots que puede o no estar relacionados. (T por pánico del autor)
1. zona del silencio

... # ... Cambio de perspectiva

 **negritas** Otro idioma

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, se aceptan criticas constructivas y Sugerencia ...

* * *

-Les habla su capitana, Mabel, Estamos A punto de aterrizar en nuestro de destino, Torreón, Durango, en México.

ESO FUE Lo Primero Que ESCUCHE al despertarme en el asiento de Nuestro Pequeño avión Llamado cariñosamente "misterio de pino" antes de la era "pinos misterio" pero la s La Perdio Despues De UNOS cuantos viajes, creo Que quedo en Alguna parte de América del Sur.

Todavía recuerdo CUANDO ESTOS Empezamos Viajes por el Mundo párr Descubrir lo extraño e inexplicable HACE Ya ONU par de años, SIGUIENDO Los Pasos de Nuestros tíos Stan y Ford. Mi hermana Mabel acababa de CONSEGUIR su diploma de aviador y gracias una Un trabajo conjunto de Nuestros Padres, tíos, Mabel y yo, su imprimación avión Piper Archer de Cuatro Asientos. Siendo this El Cuarto curso / Carrera Llevado a cabo por ella, Realmente creo que no decidía Que Hacer Con Su vida, junto con el de aviador se encontraba el curso de Arqueología para principiante, dos años en Universidad de Massachusetts de arte y diseño, y ESE curso de idiomas Que Hizo al Cumplir 20 (Duro en El 3 años y agrego Alrededor de 4 idiomas un su repertorio, cursándolo: al mismo tiempo Que El curso de arqueología y al de aviador). Aprendí de Mientras yo Todo Lo Posible hacer TODO lo encontrarble, teniendo INCLUIDO clases con El Tío Ford en Línea (Una Vez Que entendio Como funcionaba En Este Universo).

Así Que Tenia 23 años CUANDO, un Principios de ESE verano, junto con mi amigo desde la preparatoria Jaime Baker, de la ONU de Graduado en ingeniería robótica pelirrojo de ojos verdes y La Cara Llena de peca, nos encontramos en frente de la puerta del Departamento de Mabel Con La idea de Tener un verano Lleno de misterios y Aventuras, Nunca pensamos Que se convertiría en año de la ONU, y LUEGO DOS.

Toque la puerta con decisión y una Sonrisa, no visto habia un Mabel from Hace Tres días ... Toda una eternidad, en Boston habia Encontrado La Escuela a la Que queria pertenecer y Mabel decidio Que vendria conmigo, claro a Universidad Otra, Pero en La Misma Ciudad y POR UN TIEMPO Compartimos El Mismo Departamento. Un día decidimos Que teniamos Que Aprender a Estar Un Poquito Separados y Unas Semanas DESPUÉS me consegui mi propio departamento, FUE raro sin Verla Todas Las mañanas, Pero nos acostumbramos Despues de Tiempo de la ONU.

Sin Tuve Que Esperar Mucho Para Que se abriera la puerta, el alcalde Realmente mi hermana (por Solamente 5 Minutos) no habia Cambiado Mucho from ESE a reciclar en Gravity Falls, Donde conocimos una Los Tios Stan y Ford, Claro habia Dejado los soportes atras y Los Suéteres los habia Cambiado por blusas y blusones de Múltiples colores brillantes Decoradas por ella Misma, Pero Fuera de eso y de que Crecido (Aunque no Como Tanto yo, le gano cono ONU ayuda total de 6 Centímetros y doce Milímetros) era de La Misma, habia INCLUIDO Una calcomanía en forma de avión en su mejilla.

-¡Cazo! -dijo saltando para abrazarme con fuerza, yo me rei y La Abrace de -palllmada Regresó - dijimos: Al mismo tiempo MIENTRAS soltábamos Una sonora palmada en la espalda del Otro.

Pasado -ha Una eternidad from Que Nos VIMOS -Mabel DIJO Despues de soltarnos.

-Mabel ... Solo Han Pasado Tres días, nos VIMOS en La Galería.

-POR ESO Tres días Es Una eternidad mi pecado Gemelo.

-QUE Lindo Momento de hermano y claro de soja invisible y que me coma Un perro Por Que No importo - from Atrás de Nosotros Salio La Voz de Jaime provocando Que Lo volteáramos a ver MIENTRAS nos Miraba con su cara de perrito atropellado.

-aaaah, Como Olvidarte Jam - le contesto Mabel párrafo posterior mente tambien estrujarlo baño de mega Un abrazo, si le preguntas a Jaime Si Se Puso morado y dejo de respirar ÉL te dirá Que es mentira, Pero yo puedo decir Que ciertamente SE ESTABA asfixiando en Momento ese. Despues De Los Abrazos Y TODO ESE tipo de Cosas, Mabel nos dejo Pasar un departamento do. Habia Fotos por contradictorio TODAS Y Las Paredes Eran de color de rosa y lila, Cuando Llegamos a la venta Le Conte párrafo habiamos Lo Venido su sueltas PREGUNTA FUE "¿puedo Llevar el garfio volador?" Y el siguiente lunes estabamos los tres en su avión en Camino a Alaska, y Ahora en Pocos Minutos aterrizaremos en Torreón y en camino a la zona del silencio.

No puedo creer Que por fin Vamos a aterrizar, no es por quejarme te ma avión Mabel, Pero No Estar soporto ni Un Poco Más adentro de El - La Voz de Jaime vino desde mi Izquierda, Perfectamente podia ver Como tecleaba furiosamente en su ordenador portátil, de seguro habia Pasado con Ella Casi Todo El viaje, inseparables ERAN (Creo que en Secreto casó del sE con Ella, Pero no estoy seguro) y Realmente Nunca se Sabido CÓMO PUEDE Tener una altura Internet this, Pero es algo que Nunca me contara.

Investigando La Historia del Lugar o en solitario Revisando el Blog-Le PREGUNTE. ¿No se les conté? De Tenemos un blog subimos Donde Todo Lo Que descubrimos en Nuestros viajes y conseguimos Financiamiento para Seguir con Ellos, vídeos, notas y fotos, QUIERES los Sucesos Más Extraños del Planeta Los Encontraras con Nosotros, abeces INCLUIDO mis tíos PARTICIPAN en El Con SUS Propias aventuras y Descubrimientos, ¿cual es lo Realmente sorprendente considerando su age, Pero nadie se los dados sin Queremos Que se sientan viejos.

-Blog, las Reservaciones de hotel las hice Hace dos horas, dos camas Individuales y Un ...

Cama - gritamos Mabel y yo: Al mismo tiempo el pecado Darle Tiempo a mi amigo de Terminar su frase.

-Está yo bien En el sofá, Pero en siguiente hotel, pido cama.

Siempre le hacíamos Lo Mismo, o lo mandábamos al piso o la Sofá-cama LUEGO SE vengaba y Uno de Nosotros terminaba en el coche lateral de la moto por Todo Lo Que Dure El viaje. Para viajar por tierra TENEMOS this vieja moto Que los antes era del abuelo de Jaime Que Tiene Un coche lateral incluido Así Que dos van la moto y Uno en el coche lateral estafadores Las Mochilas Y Lo ocupemos Que, Es El Lugar Más Incómodo del Mundo para viajar CUANDO ESTA Lleno de Cosas, Pero Que se le va un lo Ser Más probable es Que yo termine en el ... mejor lo dejo dormir en la cama, prefiero activo conducir yo. A Mabel Nunca le Dejamos activo conducir la moto, es excelente piloto, Pero en tierra da pánico, casi nos mata Más De Una Vez.

-Saben Que, mejor Quedate Con La Cama, Pero yo conduzco ¿trato?

-Trato- me contesto con una sonrisa digna del Gato de Cheshire, me estremecí, odio esa sonrisa, sin SIGNIFICA nada bueno para mi.

-Muy bien chicos, aterrizando en 3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

Justo DESPUÉS Sentí el ya Conocido Impacto del tren de aterrizaje Contra el pavimento de la pista.

 **¡Bienvenidos a México CHICOS!**

...

-Muy bien, repacemos LA INFORMACIÓN del Lugar, ¿Qué sabemos de la Zona del Silencio? -pregunte MIENTRAS yo mismo abría otra page Sobre la zona.

-Mmmm ... haber- Mabel se Mordio el labio inferior MIENTRAS checaba su Computadora acostada En la cama boca abajo - su nombre proviene del Mito Urbano De que las ondas de la radio no pueden Ser transmitidas de Manera normales En Esta zona, Reclamando Así la radio Que TODO Que Entre un al lugar Quedara es estática, ALGUNAS personajes Dicen en El Lugar SE Encuentra ONU fenómeno que tal Provoca Que no Puedes escuchar ni Hablar a la persona a tu lado, Conocido Como cono del silencio.

-Algo de eso me suena Como Toda una exageración, Una trampa para los turistas- Jaime Dijo rodando los Ojos, solo yo negué con la Cabeza, A Veces Do Falta de Credibilidad un Las cosas sobrenaturales me Sorprende, digo TENEMOS dos años buscando y registrando Este tipo de fenómenos y El Sigue con Su incredulidad párrafo ALGUNAS Cosas, es ilógico.

-Bueno señor incrédulo, párr Que Tiene Decirnos.

-Pues, tengo una historia muy interesante de Como Este Lugar se empezo a considerar ONU fenómeno sobrenatural- DIJO condescendientemente

-Pues no te quedes callado, cuéntala - Mabel exigió MIENTRAS SE Daba vuelta Hacia la otra cama en la habitación ¿Poder para ver un Jaime.

-Bien, Pero No me interrumpan. En julio de 1970, la ONU misil de Pruebas Athena Lanzado desde la base militar Una cerca de Green River (Utah), en dirección al polígono de WSMR, perdio el control y se Cayó En Esta zona. El cohete transportaba dos contenedores pequeños de cobalto 57, la ONU radiactivo Elemento. INMEDIATAMENTE, UNOS equipos de Especialistas Llegaron para buscar el misil. La búsqueda, por tierra y aire Duró tres Semanas. CUANDO Finalmente se localizó el cohete, se construyó Una carretera para Transportar los restos y Una Pequeña Cantidad de Tierra Contaminada. A consecuencia de las Operaciones de rescate de la Fuerza Aérea Estadounidense, surgieron Varios mitos e historias Sobre el área, incluyendo "extrañas anomalías magnéticas Que impiden la transmisión por radio", Mutaciones de la flora y la fauna o visitas extraterrestres.

Podria ser -ese Un Buen Comienzo, habria Que buscar esa carretera para Llegar al lugar del accidente, y partir from Ahí, Jaime La Carretera, Mabel PREPARA Lo llevaremos Que, yo preparare las Cámaras y de el equipo electrónico, partimos mañana en la mañana- Ordene

-Si señor, Depper señor- contestaron Los Dos Tiempo al Mismo, No Pude Evitar sonreír poco la ONU un ESO.

...

El sol no tenia mucho tiempoo de Haber Salido por el horizonte CUANDO Nosotros ya estabamos en frente de la moto Listos para salir, Jaime habia tardado gran parte de la noche en ENCONTRAR El Punto exacto de Donde el misil habia aterrizado y El Camino Que se utilizó para extraerlo del Lugar por lo sea cual le habia Entregado El mapa un Mabel Y Se Puso SU Casco UNOS lentes de sol y se durmió en le coche lateral Entre las mochilas de el y la mia, Mabel iba cargar con la Suya TODO El viaje.

Coloque la Cámara en la parte Delantera de la moto y la otra en El Casco rosa estafadores huelgas de Mabel, habia Unas Cuantas Más guardadas en la mochila Que descansaba Sobre Jaime,: Además de las Que ya llevábamos con Nosotros Como el cuello / Cámara de Mabel , mi gorra / Camara Y los lentes / Cámara de Jaime, la ONU exagerado poco, Pero hay Que Estar Preparado para TODO.

Despues de comprobar v todos y Cada uña de Las Cámaras, nos pusimos en marcha, un Mitad de Camino Jaime se unio un Nosotros en El Mundo de los vivos y Mabel rapidamente le ofrecio vaso de la ONU de café y Una galleta de quien sabe Dónde, pues ESE Otro era de misterio sin resolver ... las extrañezas de Mabel y por ella seguirá Siendo Así Toda La Eternidad.

Si te encontrabas con Nuestra moto en el Comino no sabrías Que rayos estabamos Haciendo, si un Veias Jaime jurarías Que Vamos a la ONU campamento de friki en algun lugar, ¿a Mabel? Alguien mesclo Indiana Jones CON UN cosplay Rainbow Dash Y Nos dirijamos a algun Tipo de Convención de cómics. ¿A mí? Ni me mires, Porque Despues De Un tiempo de · intentar vestir Como mi tío Ford (Un desastre reverendo) simplemente Cambie los pantalones cortos por pantalones de mezclilla y mi chaleco Por una chaqueta azul Con Un Montón de compartimento Que No Me quito ni con el Calor del Desierto.

Sigo Conduciendo por Otro par de horas los antes de Que Sienta ESE ligero Cambio en el aire Que Se Siente Alrededor de lo sobrenatural, solo lo descubrimos Despues de años de Vacaciones en Gravity Falls Y Muchos misterios en gran parte del mundo, todos los Lugares paranormales Tienen Como una Energía Que Viaja en el aire de Como Si Fuera carga estática, aun no Se Porque o de donde Viene, TAMPOCO Lo Hace El Tío Ford (AUNQUE EL Sigue con la teoría de puertas dimensionales o algo asi) Lo cual sea todavía me da La Esperanza de Ser El Primero en saberlo. En ALGÚN Momento de esas dos horas Jaime decido Tomar otra siesta despertándose Cada párrafo del tanto Preguntar si ya habiamos Llegado. Mi hermana se Seguro que el Viaje al Menos para ella y para mi, he aquí fuero Menos aburrido Posible, Contando Historias Pasadas o jugando Distintos juegos, Que: Al mismo tiempo grababa Nuestro avance por la solitaria carretera.

Ahora podra Contar Que es ALGÚN Momento en El viaje de la carretera de la ONU OVNI llego Y Nos levanto con su rayo de anti-gravedad despertando un Jaime en El Proceso, Que peleamos y escapamos de ESTOS fieros extraterrestre Que Mabel USO Si Vieja Ballesta y su garfio volador y uso del yo Alguna de las Armas que me dio El Tío Fort o algo asi y Que Fue súper Emocionante y Lleno de adrenalina. Pero seria mentirles, Esta Es La Verdad ...

CUANDO LLEGAMOS A Parada nuestra, El Desierto se Extendia un podiamos La Redonda Hasta Donde ver, no habia nada Emocionante o Lleno de adrenalina por lo Menos En La Primera Hora. Despues ... descubrimos Extraños animales, Como un zorro Que parecia ONU Kitsune, Correcaminos de la ONU Que Llega una ANU Velocidad casi supersónica en Menos de la ONU par de Segundos, pasteles Una serpiente estafadores ¿O Era Un lagarto Extremadamente Largo? Así transcurrieron las Siguientes horas, animales inusuales, estática y puntos en Los Que Más Que por gritábamos no podiamos escuchar nada de nada, sin duda era extraño y también le HACIA justicia un nombre Do.

Algo que singular Paso en el Primer Dia SE Este Viaje FUE CUANDO estabamos Los Tres parados En un punto silencioso Antes de Descubrir Que ESTOS SE MOVIAN un su voluntad y Cada Uno empezo a gritar Primero Cosas Que No Que No Queria Que nadie supiera, gritamos Hasta quedarnos Sin secretos, al Menos yo, se sintio bien Decir ciertas Cosas en voz alta. De Repente de burbuja de silencio se Movio y claramente ESCUCHE "yo odio los ..." from Mabel y "Te amo Demasiado ..." Desde Jaime Y LUEGO repentinamente los dos guardaron silencio ... sigo preguntándome Como Terminan AEE frases, por Más Que insisti en el día ninguno de los dos me Dijo el último de su frase ... un día Sabré Lo.

Al regresamos al hotel, finales y pedimos servicio a la habitación, revisamos Las Cámaras por si algo se nos Escapó Y Nos dormimos esperando ENCONTRAR Alguna Respuesta mañana.

Y los Siguientes 3 Días were muy parecidos al primero y con Cada Uno las esperanzas iban disminuyendo. Claro que encontramos Cosas extrañas y geniales Y CONSEGUIR UN par de Quemaduras solares y yo El Segundo día Una deshidratación severa Que Nos Hizo Regresar a la Ciudad de los antes Tiempo y provocando Que Pasara Toda La Noche con suero. Algo que no quiero volver a repetir. Los hospitales me dan esa terrible Sensación De que no tengo el control de de mi Cuerpo y lo odio from Aquella vez un los 12.

Llegó el amanecer de Nuestro Cuarto y ultimo DIA, ES Torreón Y Sus Desiertos, y Despues De Un Tiempo en Carretera de nos encontramos estafadores Lo Que pensamos Que ERAN Nubes de lluvia, Pero resulto Ser Una Polvorera gigante, conducimos sin mucha visibilidad POR los antes TIEMPO ONU de detenernos y buscar refugio en cavernas Unas Que encontramos un poco hundidas en El Terreno, Y Como Muchas Veces los antes, Lo Que Venimos a buscar nos Encontró Antes que una Ello Nosotros. Paso mas o menos ASI.

# ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ... # ...

-¿están todos bien? - Pregunto Osa Mayor sacudiendo el polvo de la ropa y el pelo.

\- creo que si-comento Mabel MIENTRAS Hacia lo Mismo Que su hermano

-puede Que NOSOTROS SI, en Pero Las Cámaras no estoy muy seguro- Jaime menciona MIENTRAS agarraba la Cámara Que ESTABA en el casco de Mabel, Solo para ver Que habia Dejado de funcionar - les Dije Que debidos Las Cámaras comprar todo terreno.

Y Como Tantas Veces los antes ESE comentario conllevo una Una pelea Entre Jaime y del cazo por el equipo y el presupuesto. Mabel acostumbrada un ESTOS enfrentamientos empezo un Investigar en Lugar Donde se encontraban adentrándose más Es la cueva, Despues De UNOS pasas saca Una lámpara de la mochila Que llevaba en la espalda y siguio caminando, con su cuello gravando Cada Paso. Despues de la UNOS Pasos La Voz de su hermano y amigo se dejaron de Oír en solitario Llegando a SUS ears SUS Propios Pasos. La caverna parecia nunca acabar, no se Veía el fondo y TAMPOCO La Entrada, Mabel siguio caminando sin mucha Preocupación hay solo una entrada y Una Salida, pues no te perder. Pero, heno Cosas Que No Debes Pensar Porque PUEDE ocurrir Todo Lo contrario.

-creo Que Hay Que Regresar-DIJO En Medio de la ONU suspiro- Que Tanto la tormenta Como su pelea allá Terminado para irnos, Hay Un concierto en Nueva York del Cual Boletos tengo desde hace 3 meses y no pienso perdérmelo - mencionando Entre susurros La última a instancia de parte.

En ESE Momento se dio la vuelta Sobre SUS TALONES pasa Empezar su camino de regreso, pero ... No Se Encontró Con El camino recto Que habia Seguido Hasta el fondo si no hay aire Un camino Que se dividía en tres túneles, Que No habian estado Ahí los antes . Despues De Un poco de duda empozo a Caminar por El Túnel del centro, Despues De Un tiempo el suelo Cambio de piedra un metal resonando un hueco Cada Paso.

Mabel bajo la linterna Hacia el piso LUEGO Las Paredes Y Por Último El Techo, El Techo tenia Grandes Lámparas Como las de las oficinas de los finales de los años 90, apuntando La Linterna a todas contradictorio al final de Encontró Un pequeño y casi oculto interruptor, al presionarlo Todas y Cada una de las Luces se encendieron de Repente segándole por un Momento, con Sus Ojos Se acostumbraron Pudo ver que se era ONU énorme pasillo con Cientos si no miles de puertas, empezo a caminar de nuevo apagando su linterna sin decir si abrir una Puerta O no, Despues de UNOS Pasos se dio Cuenta de algo, TODO era Demasiado silencioso, ni SUS Pasos se escuchaban Contra el metal, ni TAMPOCO Las Palabras que Salieron de su boca, TODO el silencio se habia apoderado de su Alrededor Y Si prestabas Atención podias Sentir Un pequeño zumbido en tu piel, Un tipo de Energía Que habitaba en Toda this zona.

Mabel trago saliva y siguio caminando, decidiendo abrir Una de las Tantas puertas identicas de vidrio opaco y metal Junto a caminaba Que las, toco CUANDO La Manija Pudo jurar Que el mar se oía from El Otro Lado, Pero al abrir la puerta el sonido Murió .

Parpadeo par un de Veces al ver Lo Que habia Del otro lado, Un mar tranquilo y Azul La saludaba desde la puerta junto con La Sensación de agua salada en la Piel Y Su olor indiscutible, Con Un cielo claro y soleado, no habia animales una La Vista en solitario Las Ruinas de algunos adj Que barcos formaban Una Línea recta perfecta, habia Todo tipo de barcos antiguos y algunos adj muy algunos adj Nuevos, Pero todos Esteban Formados de tal forma Que no parecia natural. Con lentitud Cerro La Puerta Y siguio Cambiando, abriendo otra puerta, Esta Vez al tocar la puerta el sonido del viento bravo, Cuando la Termina de abrir la ONU viento gélido le revolvió el pelo y la ropa, Del otro lado de la Puerta de la ONU del clima montañoso SE Extendia en Toda Su Gloria, Poco Tiempo DESPUÉS Mabel cerró la puerta para DESPUÉS tocar el vidrio buscando ESE SENTIDO frió Que habia antes sin encontrarlo.

Ha Veces Dicen que la tercera Es La Y En Este Caso en la tercera Puerta al tocar el mango escucho la Voz de su hermano y Jaime, abriendo la puerta Efectivamente Ellos dos Estaban todavía Discutiendo sin darse cuanta Que la Polvorera se habia Detenido y El Polvo asentado. Sobre su hombro viendo atravesó La Puerta Que se cerro silenciosamente Detrás de ella desapareciendo de la vista al Momento de cerrarse dejándola Donde Partió.

Acercándose a su hermano, le toco el hombro para Llamar Do Atención - sin Creen que deberiamos irnos, la tormenta de tierra se ha Detenido y es Un largo camino a casa.

De Mientras tomaban do s posición en la moto y se colocaban los Cascos Preparados para el Camino A Casa Mabel DIJO

-A Que No adivinan Lo Que Encontré ... Creo Que Lo Tengo Todo grabado, Pero FUE verdaderamente genial.

* * *

 **Si alguien descubrio Cuales were Los Dos Lugares Que Mabel vio en Las Puertas no duden en mandar ONU mesage con Ellos, ademas Que Si Quieren ONU Lugar, Mito o leyenda aparezca En Este fic ... Solo me Avisa**

GRACIAS POR LEER!

Oz ivhkfvhgzvh: vo girzmtfol WV OZH yvinfwzh b vo Srnzozbz


	2. Chernobyl

—Hay cosas extrañas por naturaleza (simplemente el mismo planeta los creo, sin intervención de nada ni nadie), también por creación consiente (ya sea humana o extranjera) y luego están los accidentes que crean cosas extrañas.

—Hey Dipper, ¿qué hacer? — Jaime apareció en pantalla vestido muy parecido a los cazafantasmas, la única diferencia era el color azul de su traje, que chocaba horrible con su pelo y el casco que llevaba bajo del brazo.

—Estoy intentando gravar algo, ¿te importa?

—Oh no está bien, solo quería decirte que tu hermana está intentando conseguirnos un lugar donde quedarnos para evitar dormir en el avión. Ella realmente es un as en los idiomas su ruso es muy bueno, ¡y rayos! Ella solo lo a practicado por unos cuantos meses— Jaime mira la cámara y ve que el foco rojo sigue encendido se acerca a la cámara más y la levanta de su pedestal.

—Sigue encendida ¿sabes? — dijo mientras movía la cámara como para señalar su punto.

—sí, lo sé, no me distes tiempo de apagarla— comento mientras se acercaba y empezaba a guardar el tripie de la cámara y los demás accesorios de ésta en su mochila.

—Además—con la cámara apunto a Dipper de arriba hasta abajo donde énfasis en que solo la mitad inferior de su traje estaba pues— no crees que deberías terminar de ponerte el traje de seguridad, digo sé que has ido en contra de extraterrestres y demonios intradimencionales de un solo ojo, pero… esta es radiación Dip no puedes ir contra ella, solo sacarle la vuelta.

Dipper lo voltio a ver y puso los ojos en blanco antes de colocarse la parte superior del traje azul y cerrar el cierre — Al menos el azul me queda mejor a mí que a ti — se volvió a agachar, recogió la mochila ya lista y se la colgó en el hombro derecho — digo, yo no parezco payaso de circo — empezó a caminar fuera de la lente en camino al lugar de aterrizaje del avión y justo antes de salir de toma agrego — y mejor apaga la cámara, la necesitamos para más tarde.

Jaime giro la cámara para que le apuntara a la cara y pregunto —¿Realmente no parezco payaso verdad? — y apago la cámara.

#…#…#…#…#…#…#

"Suspiro" realmente no tenemos mucho tiempo de haber llegado aquí, a Ucrania, a Chernobyl. Es solo unas semanas después de nuestro viaje a México, el cual provoco más preguntas que respuestas y una pequeña celebración de 5 minutos por parte de Jaime por mi aceptación de comprar cámaras nuevas, esta es la primera vez que las usamos y realmente está muy emocionado.

Gracias a mi hermana hemos conseguido alojamiento en la zona sur, realmente nunca había tenido que firmar tantos papeles para ir a un lugar en mi vida, pero es parte del protocolo, gracias a eso mi mano no volvió a ser la misma hasta después de 15 minutos.

Realmente no sabemos ninguno de los tres a que venimos aquí, hay tantas historias que rodean este lugar: desde mutantes por radiación, espíritus hechos de energía, el avistamiento del Mothman o los espíritus de Pripyat; hay tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar. Después de una votación donde se ganó 2 votos de 3 y un voto nulo decidimos ir a cazar mutantes (según Jaime y Mabel lo más interesante y con menos investigación que podemos hacer aquí, no los voy a corregir, hasta se pintaron la cara con pintura negra y camuflaje destrozar su pequeña burbuja seria cruel), siendo esa la razón de nuestros trajes azules de cazafantasmas; Mabel cubrió el suyo con brillo y aplicaciones, eso era algo que sabía que iba a pasar, tarde o temprano.

Salimos un poco antes del atardecer cargados con cámaras y lentes de visión nocturna además de rifles con tranquilizantes y pintura floreciente, lo último realmente no sé por qué, pero Mabel insistió. Subimos a nuestra confiable moto con Jaime al volante mientras yo firmaba todo nuestro camino hasta llegar al bosque Rojo, 1.000 hectáreas afectadas por la radiación de tal manera que la mayoría de los árboles que se encuentra en éstas adquirió un color rojo sorprendente, claro eso no evito qua fauna se extendiera en el lugar. Esta zona está llena de animales salvajes, claro entre más te acercas a la zona central del accidente esta se vuelve más escaso o incluso extraña, con avistamientos de hongos gigantes, animales mutantes prácticamente sacados de las extrañas exhibiciones de la cabaña del misterio.

Podríamos ir directo a este lugar, pero decidimos que es mejor iniciar en la exterior de la zona de radiación e ir poco a poco hacia el centro, probando que tan resistentes son los trajes contra radiación inventados por Jam.

Pronto llegamos al borde del bosque Rojo y como su nombre lo menciona es muy rojo. Dejamos la moro aparcada y amarrada a uno de los árboles de la zona exterior… no es que vengan muchas personas pasen por aquí como para robársela, pero es nuestra única forma de llegar de nuevo a nuestro lugar de descanso sin tener que caminar por varios kilómetros cargados de cámaras y otras cosas. Mientras caminábamos sobre el césped rojo y Mabel dejaba un camino de calcomanías para seguir de regreso no pude evitar pensar de nuevo en una de las razones por las cuales escogimos ese lugar para investigar este lugar que es más bien conocido y sin mucho misterio comparado con otros hechos sobrenaturales…

Después de haber subido nuestro video a la página y viendo como rápidamente el número de reproducciones empezaba a subir en tan solo unos minutos. Los tres estábamos muy satisfechos con nuestro trabajo, el área de comentarios rápidamente cobro vida con todas las teorías del que era ese lugar que Mabel descubrió, sin duda era un buen trabajo; pero había echo más preguntas que respuestas. Pasaron un par de horas y los tres de nosotros estábamos en la sala/comedor del departamento de Mabel buscando algo que tuviera sentido en ese lugar reproduciendo el video una y otra vez intentando encontrar una pista que diga lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí con toda una lista de ideas, teorías y preguntas sin respuesta (además de una gran cantidad de cajas vacías de comida china)

Era muy normal que pasara eso cuando no podíamos explicar lo que habíamos visto, el apartamento de Mabel es como nuestro centro de conferencias mientras que el mío y de Jaime está lleno de cosas más técnicas como partes de cámaras rotas y otras cosas que usamos para evitar que nos pase algo; como los trajes que traemos en este momento puestos.

Como decía todo era normal hasta que de repente tocaron la puerta lentamente, ninguno de nosotros esperaba a nadie, así que con un rápido piedra, papel o tijera se decidió que yo tenía que abrir la puerta. Lo que estaba del otro lado o más bien quien no era para nada lo que esperaba, era alguien que había visto en mi primer verano en Gravity Falls y esperaba no volver a ver el agente del gobierno Trigger junto con otro agente rubio más joven.

Solo me quede viéndolos por uno segundos antes de suspirar cansadamente y decir en voz baja — no tengo más remedio que dejarlos pasar ¿verdad agente Trigger? — el agente sin nombre solo me miro sorprendido de que me supiera el nombre de su superior. Sin decir una palabra me aparte de la puerta antes de tocar, lo que parecía de resignación y aburrimiento, el suelo de madera tres veces con el pie; esa era la clave para el equipo de que el gobierno había llegado… realmente sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Por lo cual sabía que mis compañeros estaban escondiendo parte dela información, si la escondíamos toda se darían cuenta de que ocultábamos algo, pero si solo ocultábamos una parte era más creíble y no nos dolía tanto que se lo llevaran. Conté hasta 10 mentalmente y me aparté de la puerta dejándolos pasar el departamento lila asegurándome de cerrar la puerta un poco con demasiada fuerza para que hiciera ruido.

Caminamos por el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde tanto mi hermano como mi amigo acababan de levantar la cabeza con cara de confusión que pronto cambio a realización y reconocimiento por parte de Mabel. Realmente habíamos ensayado esto una y otra vez hasta que podíamos reaccionar en un tiempo mínimo, por precaución claro.

—supongo que realmente nunca nos quitaron la vista de encima del todo ¿no? — comenta mi hermana antes de hacer una de sus conocidas grandes sonrisas.

—tardamos un poco, pero hace un tiempo encontramos una razón para seguirles la pista.

Y como imaginábamos se llevaron todas nuestras investigaciones, o al menos eso creen, para recolección de datos y pruebas. Y eso nos lleva al lugar donde estamos, el bosque rojo, buscando creaturas mutantes como una misión cualquiera, simple sencilla y muy por debajo del radar del gobierno de los estados unidos.

Podía ver como Mabel y Jaime tenían sus armas listas para dispar en cualquier momento mientras la mía colgaba en mi espalda con indiferencia, realmente no esperaba encontrar nada interesante en este viaje. Los mutantes por radiación eran una historia ya vieja y Mothman tenía avistamientos más recientes en otros lugares, lo único que realmente me llamaba la atención son los entes de energía, pero estos están mas cerca de la planta principal como para verlos desde aquí. Pronto vimos nuestro primer mutante que realmente solo era un conejo de os o tres veces su tamaño normal y que brillaba en la oscuridad…. Convencer a Mabel de que no lo podría tener e mascota fue muy duro, peor su puchero quedo grabado en video y sin duda lo usare para futuros chantajes.

Poco a poco la radiación fue subiendo nivel y los mutantes se hicieron cada vez más extraños, si antes pensaba que las creaturas que creaba el tío Stan eran raras era porque no conocía estas. Bueno espero que con este video las visitas a La Cabaña del Misterio aumenten le vendría bien a Soos. Hera casi media noche cuando llegamos al punto de más radiación en el lugar, sin contar claro está el mismísimo reactor, cuando parecieron…

Parecían una extraña y deforme tribu post apocalíptica sacada directamente de una película de Hollywood. Rápidamente fuimos rodeados y atacados despojados de nuestras armas, bueno todos menos Mabel… ella tiene la extraña habilidad de siempre ser confundida con algún tipo de ser superior que tiene que ser adorado. Loa cual nos vino muy bien tres horas después cuando pudo rescatarnos y recuperara todas nuestras cosas y marcharnos de ahí lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible.

Nos tardamos un poco menos en salir que en llegar, ya que íbamos corriendo siguiendo ese camino de stikers biodegradables. Realmente creo que nunca nos habíamos subido a la moto tan rápidamente y organizadamente como esta vez y fue uno en esos momentos donde no me importo que Jaime rompiera el límite de velocidad por casi el doble, o que me tocara el sidecar. Solo quería llegar al lugar donde nos estábamos quedando y tirarme en la cama sin pensar en nada más y así lo hice.

Ya seria la mañana siguiente cuando checaríamos las grabaciones de video que nos daríamos cuanta de todo lo que paso en esas tres horas donde las cámaras no estaban con nosotros , pero lo que más nos llamaría la atención no serán las extrañas luces que reflejaban algunos individuos de esta tribu, sus costumbres un tanto primitivas, la forma que adoraban a mi hermana o cualquiera de esas cosas, sino esa solitaria puerta en el fondo de una toma entrecerrada en medio de la nada donde se podía observar un pasillo con luces fluorescentes de finales del siglo pasado y como desaparecía al cerrarse lentamente como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Rápidamente le di la razón a Jaime por el uso de mejores cámaras y con mas claridad en segundos planos y cortamos esa parte del video del material que íbamos a subir y lo guardamos en 5 memorias USB distintas junto con la demás información que teníamos de ese lugar y sus puertas y nos marchaos del país. Había unas cosas que quería investigar, pero para eso necesitaba más información. Y ya sabía de done había más posibilidades de encontrarla.

* * *

Vo nrhgvirl zkvmzh xlnrvmaz, ¿vhgzh orhgl?


End file.
